Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, or simply just Lotso, is the hidden main antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is Ken, Big Baby, and the other toy's former leader and boss. Lotso is the most evil villain of the Toy Story franchise, even more evil than the first two movie's two main villains. Personality At first, Lotso appeared to be a good-natured and friendly bear, until he reveals his antagonistic role as a mean-spirited, cruel, selfish and brutal teddy bear. Buttercup told Woody that Lotso is lovable and huggable in the outside while a monster in the inside. Whenever he is questioned about his former owner, Daisy, he starts to lie constantly and will get mad if he hears a single thing about Daisy. He lies constantly by believing that Daisy betrayed him, Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown, while she actually replaced Lotso with another Lotso. After Lotso sees that Daisy has betrayed him by buying another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, he decided to snap. He and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, to which Lotso became the ruler of. Chuckles, on the other hand, was found by Bonnie and she picked him up and took him to her home. Appearance Lotso is a large, obese and pink teddy bear with oversized purple eyebrows, a long purple nose, white mouth, and white belly. History Before'' Toy Story 3'' Lotso was originally a Christmas present for a little girl named Daisy. Along with Chuckles and Big Baby, he was Daisy's favorite toy. One day, she left him, Big Baby and Chuckles betrayed, in which they had to walk all the way back to Daisy's house. Lotso then finds out he has been replaced by another Lotso doll, which started to anger him and he has been lying about the tragic story ever since. While he and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, Bonnie found Chuckles and took him home. ''Toy Story 3'' Lotso greeted Andy's toys to Sunnyside and took them to the Caterpillar Room. Woody, however, escaped then got caught by Bonnie. Bonnie decided to take Woody home. Later that day, he found his henchmen kidnapping Buzz, then told them not to treat the guests like they were. Lotso decided to let him into the Butterfly Room, until hearing that Buzz and the others are a "family thats stay together". After Lotso heard what Buzz has stated, he decided to command his henchmen to put him back in the timeout chair, then called the Bookworm to give him the Buzz Lightyear Instruction Manual in order to brainwash him. He then sent Buzz to beat the other toys then Lotso commanded Buzz to lock Andy's Toys up. Lotso then finds the toys right by the dumpster, blocking their way of escaping. Lotso sees the garbage truck and finds out Ken wants to return to Barbie. Woody asks him about Daisy and Lotso continues lying. Lotso becomes more angry while in a conversation about Daisy and calls every one of the toys trash that's made to be thrown away. Big Baby grabs Lotso and throws him inside the dumpster. Lotso then grabs Woody's foot, taking him and Andy's Toys to the dumpster surviving. Lotso appears again, requesting Woody and Buzz to rescue him. He then climbs up leaving the toys about to get burned. Lotso is last seen picked up by a garbage man, then puts Lotso in the front of the garbage truck with other toys that look animal-like. The other animal toys told him to keep his mouth shut, then he did so and he was never seen again. Buzz went to Lotso to request a transfer. "Those caterpillar kids need someone to play with." Lotso told Buzz he could move, but the other toys had to stay. Buzz refused, so Lotso's crew pushed a reset button. The space ranger forgot about his friends! Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head discovered something. She could see what was happening at Andy's house with the eye she'd left behind. "I think he did mean to put us in the attic." "Well, then, Woody was telling the truth." Slinky Dog and the other toys realized they had made a mistake. Disney Parks Lotso makes meet and great appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and is part the then Toy Story Block Story Party Bash Parade (Now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Trivia * He first appeared in previous Pixar film Up as a cameo appearance. Gallery Lotso.png|Lotso's design PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso revealing his true nature Lotso demanding the toys' obiedence.png|Lotso demanding the toys' obedience Lotso remplaced.jpg|Lotso finding out that he has been replaced LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin Lotso's Angry Stare.jpeg|Lotso's evil stare Lotso's rise to power.png|Lotso's breakdown Sheriff.png|"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!" Poster 12.png|Lotso and his henchtoys along with all the characters of Toy Story 43 Villains.png|Lotso with the five other main villains of the Toy Story trilogy Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat References Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animated Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Killer Toys Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hammerer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Brainwashers Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Foiled villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Barbarian Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lawful Evil Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fascists Category:Provoker Category:Evil Genius Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Crime Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lego Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Asexual Category:Big Bads Category:Propagandists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wealthy Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Scarred Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Child Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Elderly Category:Heartbroken villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Main Antagonists Category:True Antagonists Category:Living Villains